Alexandria
by Sea Stone1
Summary: This is a 'What If' story? What if Tenel Ka had a younger sibling? What happened to it,and why is it never mentioned? A Star Wars spin-off of 'Anastasia'!
1. Default Chapter

Alexandria

Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Tenel Ka had a little sister? I have. It seemed unnatural that she didn't. I mean, if Isolder had such a close relationship with his brother, wouldn't he want his daughter to have the same kind of friendship? So I took a little bit (okay, a lot) of "Anastasia", mixed it with "Star Wars", and my own imagination and voila! Meet Alexandria, Tenal Ka's little sis. She's new, she's lovable, she's the future of the Hapan Cluster- and she's not what anyone expected.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't get paid, wish I didn't care. 

Everything was quiet in the Hapan palace. It was like calm after the storm, and rightly so. A storm had just ripped through the palace, on created by Teneniel Djo herself as she brought her second child into the world. "Alexandria." She cooed, looking at the sleeping baby nestled in her arms. Alexandria stirred a little, but didn't open her eyes. The door opened and her husband walked in, holding the hand of their 3 year old, Tenel Ka. "Come here daughter." Teneniel said, smiling fondly. "See your new sister." Tenel Ka approached the sleeping pallet. Isolder came over and put his arm around his wife. Peering over at the baby, Tenel Ka studied it.

"What is its name?" 

"She, not it." Isolder corrected. "And her name is Alexandria."

"Do you want to hold her?" Teneniel asked. Tenel Ka nodded and sat in a chair by the bed. She had been taught how to hole the baby, and practiced with dolls, but was still nervous. Isolder took Alexandria and placed her in Tenel Ka's arms. Still studying her, Tenel Ka spoke. 

"Greetings Alexandria."

For the first time in her life, Alexandria opened her smoky green eyes. They were the same color of her grandmothers, only without the cold, hardened look to them. "Your eyes look like Grandmama's." Tenel Ka told the baby. "I'm Tenel Ka. I'm your big sister."

Isolder watched the two. It was a bittersweet moment, as he remembered how close him and his brother had been. 'I hope my daughters can share the same kind of relationship.'

"I think she's tired, Tenel." Teneniel's voice gently broke in. Tenel Ka looked at Alexandria one last time and held the bundle of wrappings out for her mother to take. The second Alexandria left her sister's arms, her eyes closed and she appeared to be asleep. Holding her infant child, and watching Tenel Ka and Isolder leave the room, Teneniel felt truly content.

**__**

That's it for the first chapter folks! Let me know what you think (review, people, review!), and I'll try to get the next one up soon! 


	2. Alexandria: The Feeling

Alexandria: The Feeling

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Summary: Okies, this'll pick up after this, I promise! This is just another getting-the-story-going chapter that sets the base for the rest of them. Hope you like, and **please** review! Oh yeah, and if words have [] around them, it means they are spoken in Hapan and if they have ** around them, it means they are sent through the Force. 

Tenel Ka stood in the dense forest, her head cocked, listening. Something sounded to her left and she whipped around to face it. Suddenly, she was tackled from the right. 

"I got you!" a singsong voice came from her assailant-which was actually five year old Alexandria. The forest was an enclosed garden, and the girls favorite play place. Teneniel watched then wrestle from a ways off, not to disturb their game. 

"They play like Wookie cubs." Isolder's voice murmured in her ear. 

Teneniel smiled. "Or Dathomri warrior children."

"I'm not sure which is worse." He replied, taking her hand.

Teneniel gave him a mock angry look and turned back to her children. Tenel Ka had pinned Alexandria, but it wasn't surprising. Not only was Tenel Ka three years older, she favored her Dathomri side and was stronger then her little sister. 

"Girls, come on. We're going to be late." Teneniel called. Tenel Ka immediately stood and walked to her mother. 

"Daddy!" Alexandria yelled, flinging herself at her father. Isolder picked up his youngest daughter up and swung her onto his shoulders.

"Hello Alex." He said grinning. Alexandria favored her father's side of the family with her strawberry-blond ringlets, smoky green eyes, and Hapan beauty. Tenel Ka, although beautiful, obviously was of her mother's family. She had a tall, strong build even though she was only eight, cool gray eyes, and red-gold hair that she liked to put up in warrior braids. 

"Where are we going?" Tenel Ka asked. 

"Another ceremony." Teneniel told her. "You both will have to where your dresses." They groaned. Neither enjoyed the silks and frills or traditional Hapan dresses, though Alex didn't prefer the lizard hide armor her mother and sister seemed so fond of. 

"Come now, its not that bad." Isolder said. "Even your mother is going to dress up." Four of the girl's servants entered the room. They stood, waiting to whisk the girls away to the dressing rooms. 

"What is this ceremony about?" Tenel Ka asked. 

"TK, does is really matter?" Alex said, rolling her eyes. "We're still going to have to wear those icky dresses."

"We're welcoming the new ambassador from Terephon." Teneniel said. "And you both are to be on your best behavior." Alex suddenly became very quiet. 

"Alex..." Isolder said warningly. 

"Yes mother." Alex finally said. 

"Good girl. Now both of you, go with Natasha and get ready." He lifted Alexandria off his shoulders and gave her a little push toward the head servant. Tenel Ka followed solemnly, watching her sister like a hawk, making sure she was safe. As the servants and bodyguards escorted them towards they're dressing quarters. Alexandria slowed down so she was next to Tenel Ka. "TK, I don't want to go." She said in a quiet, serious voice. Tenel Ka's expression didn't change. 

"You never want to go, Alex." She replied.

"This time's different!" Alexandria insisted, still keeping her tone low. "I have a bad feeling about going to this one."

Tenel Ka's face changed a little. "A _bad_ feeling?" she asked, emphasizing the word bad. Alex had been known to get signs from the Force before things would happen. But no one could be sure when her feelings were warnings from the Force, or a five years olds way of getting out of doing something she didn't like. 

Alexandria nodded. "A _bad_ feeling."

Tenel Ka thought for a minute. She could tell her parents, but since Tenel Ka herself didn't feel anything, and surely their mother didn't feel anything, or she wouldn't make them go, they probably wouldn't believe her. "Tell me if it gets any worse." She at last said to her sister. "Then we'll tell mother and father." Alexandria nodded, looking uncertain. The feeling wasn't going away.

That Afternoon: Royal Receiving Chamber

Isolder, Teneniel, Tenel Ka and Alexandria stood at the end of the long aisle in the royal receiving chamber, waiting for the Ambassador's arrival. They were dressed in all their finery, and even the servants and bodyguards were adorned with gold and silks. Alexandria shifted in her uncomfortable gown. 

"Don't fidget." Isolder whispered to her. Alex straightened, and tried to stand completely still, like her sister. Suddenly, the huge doors swung open. A flock of trained birds, with beautiful, flowing feathers flew through pulling a long walking tapestry down the aisle. Once they had reached the end, the birds dropped the cloth, and in a cloud of bright feathers, flew back towards the door. Trumpets sounded, and beautiful Hapan acrobats; men and women; flipped into the room. Tenel Ka made no changes in her outward appearance, but Teneniel could feel her daughters' impatience through the Force. She placed her hand on her shoulder, a reminder that this was necessary. Tenel Ka held back a frustrated sigh and continued to watch. Singers, dancers, and instrument players made their way into the room, taking places on either side of the room, taking places on either side of the aisle. Only the Ambassador would be allowed to stand before the royal family. Finally, the grandeur ended, and Terephon's ambassador came forward. 

"Welcome, Ambassador Lol Miilarta." Teneniel said respectfully, still holding her head high. 

"[I thank you for your graciousness.]" the Ambassador said in Hapan. "[I assure you, I will serve Terephon well.]"

"[I am sure you will.]" Teneniel said. As the political nonsense continued, Tenel Ka and Alexandria grew restless. 

*Did that feeling go away?* Tenel Ka sent to Alexandria through the Force. 

*No.* she sent back. *But it hasn't gotten any worse.* 

Tenel Ka stopped to think a moment before answering. *Then we can't tell Mother yet.* A small seed of dread started to grow in Tenel Ka's stomach.

Royal Banquet Hall

Alexandria made it through the formal receiving of the Ambassador and unbearably fancy dinner to the one part of the ceremony she truly enjoyed- dancing. Everyone present, ambassadors, diplomats, wealthy businessmen, and others of importance- would fill the floor, dancing to the soothing classical music. Her father would dance with her, her mother, and her sister every time he could break away from the others. Alexandria tried to catch sight of his tall form in the growing crowd. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a young boy- undoubtedly the son of one of the people present- come up to her sister and bow respectfully. Almost hearing Tenel Ka's inward sigh, Alexandria watched as she extended her left hand. The boy lightly kissed it and they began one of the traditional dances. Another, smaller boy, stood behind them, looking around. 'Looking for me.' She thought before hurrying in the other direction. When she had asked her mother why the young boy's would do this, Teneniel had said, "Their parents told them to. They want you become friends' because-" "Because I'm a princess?" Alex had said. Teneniel had laughed lightly and said, "Yes ma petite. Because you're a princess." Since then, Alexandria had been very careful about who she danced with. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grasped around her waist. "Daddy!" she giggled as Isolder spun her around.

"Now be a good princess, and dance with a few of the people." He whispered as he put her down again. Before she could say anything in reply, he was gone. Sighing, she started to make her way into a more open part of the crowd, where she could be seen. Out of nowhere, a strong, but beautiful raven-haired woman blocked her path. Alexandria recognized her as one of the ambassadors trusted servants. 

"[Enjoying the party, my dear?]" she asked in an overly sweet voice. Alex backed up a bit from surprise. 

"[Yes, very much.]" she replied, though she wasn't. "[Thank you for asking.]"

"[Aren't you just precious!]" the woman replied, keeping her cold, sweet tone. "[Would you like to come to Terephone, cheire? You would like to see the pretty gardens, yes?]" Alex tried to hide her discomfort. There was something in this woman's eyes she didn't like. 

"[I suppose...]" she said slowly.

"[What an adorable child!]" the woman said, reaching to touch a one of Alexandria's ringlets. Instinivly, she jerked back, almost touching her back to the wall.

"Alexandria?" Tenel Ka's voice cut in? "There you are." She appeared at her sister's side. "Please excuse us. I believe Mother wishes to see us." Tenel Ka said to the woman, taking her sisters arm and leading her away.

"Thank you." Alex whispered when they were out of earshot. 

"You're welcome." Tenel Ka replied, looking back, trying to find the woman. But it was like she had disappeared into thin air. "What did she say?" 

"Not a lot. But she asked if I would like to come to Terephon. She was scary." Alexandria said, playing with her baby bracelet. Tenel Ka nodded in agreement. 

"At least we won't have to see her again after tonight. Let's find Mother and Father." 

*TK?* Alexandria sent through the force. *The feelings-* 

*I know Alex. I feel it too.* The tapping of a glass caught their attention. 

"[As Ambassador of Terephon, I thank the royal family for their kindness and generosity.]" The girls looked around Lol Miilarta for their parents. 

"There they are." Tenel Ka whispered, pulling her towards them. 

"[And we would like to extend our own welcome by inviting them to join us on Terephon.]" she finished, smiling proudly. 

*Uh-oh.* The girls thought in union.

**__**

Love it? Hate it? Anything you would like to see in this story? Let me know! (By REVIEWING people!!!! Please? I'll be you're bestest friend in the whole wide world!)


End file.
